


Saiyuki: Requiem

by TeiEsu



Series: Breaking the Rules of Muichi Motsu [2]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hate, Multi, Past Lives, Priests, Reincarnation, Sibling Rivalry, Support, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu
Summary: With their Journey West not growing any easier, Sanzo and his gang find themselves dragged into another unneeded mess. And though it may seem that the enemy has the upper hand this time, he hadn't been counting on the party to have a few friends; girlfriends, that is. I can't promise things are going to be easy, but I can promise that it's going to be entertaining.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Original Female Character(s), Genjo Sanzo/Original Female Character(s), Sha Gojyo/Original Female Character(s), Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Breaking the Rules of Muichi Motsu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440376
Kudos: 2





	1. Guess Who's Back?

The sun was beginning to set, giving off a golden and red hue on the sky, setting a peaceful feel around the area. The streams were calm as the forests were quiet as the sand beneath them was soft. 

“God, they’re taking too long!”

“Just be patient, Orin. No need to get in a hurry.”

“Shut up, you damn cat!”

“Now now, let’s not start fighting, hmm? You can take your frustrations out on them, right brother?”

“Ahh, leave him be, Arryn. He’s just pissed.”

“Really? At who?”

“The bitch still sitting in the jeep.”

Aurora Rush raised her eyes from the book that sat in her hands and took view of what was happening before her. Everyone else had stood from the vehicles they used as transportation and stood in front of her as a large horde of Youkai, sent by Kougaiji she was sure, moved to set up their attack before them; they even had a large catapult with them this time. 

“Ah, let her sit there. She’s had enough trouble as it is, or do you forget that she was the one that took care of all of them yesterday?”

“Shut up. Nova did it, not her.”

“I don’t know. It takes a lot of strength to be able to wield one of the Sacred Creatures, let alone two of them.”

“Stop taking her side, dammit!”

Aurora shook her head and turned back to her book. In her late twenties, Aurora was 5’10’ with long, light brown hair that she kept back in a ponytail as her long bangs framed her face. Her silver eyes showed clear annoyance but at the same time held a mix of amusement as her companions continued to argue amongst themselves before her. Dressed in a pair of black jeans she wore a red tank top as her black jacket was tied around her waist in this hot weather.

“Stop whining, Orin!” Naora growled, stomping a foot. 

At about the height of 5’2’, she had her long dark brown hair pulled back into two, separate braids and yellow ribbons with a pair of gold eyes. Yellow jewels hung from her ears as limiters as she wore a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless, green and yellow tie-closed shirt.

“Make me, you damn cat!”

Orin Grouse was at 6’3’ with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a red shirt and a pair of black pants. His red shirt held the same cross symbol on the back of his shirt as three chains were hanging from his back pockets to the front ones on both side. There was a single, Knight chess Piece earring on his left ear and two, leather bracelets on his wrists.

“I don’t know who’s more annoying, them or Goku and Gojyo.” Amira Kon sighed.

With red eyes, her hair was also crimson red in its short length, spiking the back of it up. Dressed in a black tank top and a pair of white shorts, there was a thin, jagged scar that you could see disappear down her shirt as there were multiple others all over her body, some faded, others not. normally see on her neck didn’t disappear behind the shirt this time due to the low cut and it showed them that it trailed even farther down between her breasts and disappeared again. That wasn’t the only scar, though. There were multiple of them. Some faded and a few still noticeable all over her skin. 

Arryn Grouse gave a giggle. “The world may never know.”

Arryn was at the height of 5’7’ with long blonde hair to her waist and blue eyes.She was dressed in a black top that tied around her neck with the silver symbol of a cross on her chest in a pair of white pants under a black skirt and heels. 

“At last we meet, Sanzo/Amejisuto Ikkou! We can’t let you bastards go any further West!” The lead Youkai called out to them.

“It’s so rare to have a Youkai address us by our proper name.” Cho Hakkai commented. 

The man was about 5’11 with short brown hair, green eyes, and one lens on his right eye. He was dressed in brown shoes, khaki jeans and a green shirt tucked into his pants. He was wearing a yellow scarf around his left shoulder and tied to his right hip, the rest of it hanging down to his knees.

“Then I guess we shouldn’t be too hard on them.” Son Goku grinned.

The one beside him was short at 5’4’ with short brown hair, golden eyes, and a golden coronet on his head. In a pair of boots and blue jeans, he wore a red and white shirt with an orange cape connected to his shirt.

“Screw that,” Genjyo Sanzo hissed. “Annihilate ‘em.”

The Priest was at 5’10 with blond hair and amethyst eyes. He was dressed in white robes and black, fingerless gloves that were on his middle finger. He wore socks and sandals and a scripture was on his shoulders and a black shirt was shone under the white robes. 

“As long as we’re being so formal about it, do you mind if I call you big dumb-ass?”Sha Gojyo called out.

He was 6’0’ ft. tall with long crimson hair and eyes. There were two scars on his left cheek and a blue headband on his forehead. Dressed in khaki pants and matching boots, his shirt was sleeveless and white with a sleeveless blue shirt that was kept open and tucked into his pants. Bandages were wrapped around his wrists and there was a black belt around his waist. 

“Call us whatever you want too,” The leader growled. “Against these odds, it’ll be the last you ever say.”

“How many times have we heard that one before?” Amira pondered.

“Hmph, morons.” Sanzo grunted, twisting his pinky in his ear. “If we’re all so damn intent on introductions,” He pulled out his weapon. “Meet Mr. Banishing Gun.”

“Dude,” Orin glanced at the Priest with an annoyed look. “You missed.”

“I did so on purpose,” The blond man told him, his anger mark growing. 

“Whatever. You can’t aim to save your ass, church-boy.”

“Do you want me to kill you?” Sanzo roared. 

“In the middle of a fight, boys,” Amira decided to knock Orin away from the priest, shoving him closer to Hakkai and Naora. “Get your head in the game.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the man waved the woman off and pulled out his swords. “Let’s just get this done with.”

“And then get us some food!” Goku grinned, twirling his staff around.

Gojyo gave a sigh before whipping out his own weapon and sending his blade and chain around him like a whirlwind as a cigarette hung from his lips. “We got ten thousand Youkai and not a single looker in the bunch.” He dodged and killed a few more. “Sorry pal. I’ll only allow hot women to make a move on me.”

“You’re not even hot enough to make a move on me,” Amira grinned. “So getting him’ll be harder than that.”

“They even think about laying a hand on you and I’ll rip their gonads off.”

Hakkai gave a sigh with that fake smile on his face as he summoned a chi ball in his hand. “I was going to try to suggest that we all attempt to resolve our differences peacefully but somehow I got the feeling that would be a waste of effort.”

“It always is,” Arryn sighed, knocking a few Youkai away with chi of her own. “When are we going to run into some smart ones? Like Kougaiji and his pals again.”

“Dude, that guy’s a moron.” Orin told his sister.

“Oh? How so?”

“The idiot gets his ass kicked every time he shows up and still comes back for more. He’s a lunatic. He’s-”

“Like you?” Naora decided to join in with a giggle.

“Shut up, you damn cat!”

“Hey, Hakkai,” Aurora turned her attention to Sanzo as he stood back to back with the other man. 

“Did you need something?”

“Is it just me, or have you gotten more insufferable than usual?” He let off a few more rounds.

“Do you really think so?” Hakkai asked with that smile of his.

“No big deal,” The Priest replied as he reloaded his gun. “But your personality can be a bit hard to take at times. I just thought you should be aware of it, is all.”

Hakkai gave a chuckle. “Thanks for that. Because we sure don’t want anyone else with an extreme personality.”

“Let alone three,” Arryn joined in with a smile.

Sanzo glared at both of them before giving off a few more shots. “I haven’t the slightest who you’re referring to.”

“I can point them out if you want me to,” Orin replied. “One reads all day and the others a bitch; care to guess?”

“Oh, nice,” Amira laughed with the red-haired man beside her. 

“I’ll remember that, you bastard.” Sanzo growled, killing another Youkai.

Aurora sighed and watched as the arrows and catapult was fired. “I guess I’m going to have to step in, aren’t I?”

“You needn’t have to,” A woman’s voice spread through her mind.

“I’m not patient today, I’m afraid,” Aurora replied, holding her hand out. In a flash of flames a blade appeared in her hands. It was curved, sheath and all with the carving of a phoenix on its red sheath. As she pulled the long blade out, it shone bright silver. “Ready, Nova?”

“Of course, My Lady.”A deep voice replied

“Out of the way!” Naora cried, dragging Goku behind her as she ran for cover.

“Dammit, I hate it when she uses that thing,” Gojyo hissed, pulling Amira with him as he ducked behind some rocks.

“What a pain,” Sanzo sighed as he, Hakkai, and the Grouse twins hid behind a barrier.

“Shut it, blondie,” Orin crossed his arms. “I was getting tired of fighting.”

“Then why don’t you just leave?” Sanzo asked him.

“And leave these ladies here with you four nimrods? I’d rather not hear about your deaths through a letter, ok? I’d rather see it up close and personal.”

Before the Priest could reply, six strips of fire flew past them, circling up all the remaining Youkai and the catapult before setting them all on fire and sending them to their deaths.

“Awesome, as always, Sakura.” Naora grinned as she popped her head back into view.

“Hey, Hakkai,” Gojyo called out as he lit another smoke. “How far did you say it was to the next town again?”

“Let’s get going already!” Goku jumped up. “I’m so hungry I could really go for some meatbuns!”

“Then shall we have a little party when we get into town, Sanzo?” Hakkai smiled.

“Let’s just get out of here,” Aurora’s voice called out from the jeeps. “All the smell of burnt skin is starting to make me sick.”

“You know, for such a blood-thirsty bitch, you’re quite queasy.” Amira grinned, moving towards the red jeep.

“I’ve told you not to tease Sakura like that!” Naora growled. 

“Aww, does the little tiger not like it when someone picks on her owner?” Gojyo decided to tease.

“Hey, she’s not a pet, Gojyo!” Goku jumped in on the other redhead, starting out a huge argument between the four of them.

“Why do we travel with them again?” Orin asked, hanging his head. 

“What are you talking about?” Arryn looked at her brother. “You’re normally the one who starts it.”

“I am not.”

“You are too.”

“I am not.”

“You are too! Always!”

“Shut it, Arryn!”

“Make me, jerk wad!”

“They’re all idiots.”

Aurora glanced at Sanzo as he hung his head and Hakkai wore that worried grin of his, trying to calm everyone down. She shook her head. “Yeah, but they’re our idiots.”

Sanzo glanced at her. “Well, they’re about to get shot.”

She gave him a grin. “Be my guest.”


	2. Chicken?

“Have you gotten us lost again, Hakkai?”

The man in green gave a glance at Orin. “Now why would you say that?

“Dude, I have been traveling with you long enough to know that whenever you have that weird grin on your face while driving is you’re either lost or thinking up ways to kill the others. The others aren’t making a fuss so it has to be the other.”

“Oh, what a pleasant evening.” Hakkai smiled. “And we even have a full moon to boot.”

“Changing the conversation just makes it worse, you know.” Orin called over to him.

“I can care less about the stupid moon,” Goku began. “We’re not really lost, are we Hakkai?”

“Well…It seems we’ve gotten ourselves lost.” Hakkai gave one of his grins.

“Not surprising,” Amira grunted, flipping the page of her book.

“Why do you say that?” Arryn glanced at the woman beside her.

“Hakkai gets lost often,” Naora was the one to answer, staring off into the darkness. “No worries though. We always get back on track.”

“Tell them that,” Orin grunted as Goku and Gojyo began their comments. Giving a sigh, the man pulled the red jeep into a stop; Hakkai followed right behind him and pulled out his map. 

“That’s odd. According to this city map we should be right outside the city limits.”

“Could it be like that Tofugai city?” Arryn offered up.

“Perhaps,” Orin commented, still wearing a frown.

“Aww! Where did it up and go?” Goku asked.

Gojyo glared at the other man. “I swear is there a single wrinkle in that brain of yours?”

“What are you yelling at me for? It’s the town’s fault it’s lost!”

“You’re proof positive that people can’t think on an empty stomach and your stomach’s always empty!”

“Oh yeah? Well maybe you wouldn’t have gotten lost if you could use those worthless antennas of yours!”

Gojyo jumped on the smaller man. “I thought I told you never to utter those words to me again!”

“Your boyfriends suck,” Orin sighed, dropping his forehead against the steering wheel.

“Shut it, Orrie,” Arryn told her brother, covering a yawn. “Just let them do their shit so they tire themselves out.”

“Good idea,” Amira nodded, dropping her head on Naora’s shoulder. Sanzo’s gunshot made her jerk back up though. “Asshole.” She grumbled.

“You want a goodnight’s rest? I’ll put your lights out forever, you bastards!”

“Let’s just-” Aurora’s voice stopped and her head turned towards the trees in front of them.

“What is it Sakura?” Naora asked, leaning forward.

“A pain,” Was her answer. Orin opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was talking about but before he could a young woman with long green hair popped up in front of the jeep, hunched over and breathing hard. 

They all stared at her before she ran past them. “Get out of here!” She cried.

“What the-” A huge bird burst out of the set of trees before them. “Well, that explains,” Orin commented, shoving the jeep in reverse.

“What the hell is that thing?” Goku cried.

“Goku, do you like fried chicken?” Hakkai asked with a smile.

“It’s all right.”

“What about sautéed chicken?”

“Even better!”

“How about Sukiyaki?”

“Now you’re talkin’!”

“Chicken?” Aurora smacked a hand to her forehead as the jeep ran from the huge bird.

“Lighten up a bit, Aurora,” Orin grinned at her. “Let them have their fun.”

“Allow me to take care of the breast and thighs.” Gojyo grinned as he picked up the girl that had been running.

“Yeah, why not?” Amira gave a shrug with a light air to her voice.

Gojyo glanced at her. “Now, come on! You know I didn’t mean it like that!”

She crossed her arms. “Like what?”

Aurora gave a sigh and tried to turn away from their arguing as Goku decided to join in. That poor girl had no idea what to think.

“Hakkai,” Sanzo began. “I was thinking...”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that,” Hakkai replied. “We’ve already become too involved in this.”

“Yeah, the girl stays.” Gojyo told him.

“Damn.”

Aurora closed her eyes. She was beginning to question all of this fighting on the path to India. She had half a mind to turn back now and head back home; and she would have if the death of Koumyou Sanzo was not involved.

“Sanzo?” Hakkai began.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, it’s not my problem.”

“But all you have to do is-”

“Look, you’re the ones who got yourselves into this mess. I had nothing to do with it. So you’re just going to have to swat this fly on your own.”

“Don’t you think that thing’s too big to call a fly?” 

“Oh Jesus, I’ll do it!” Naora growled, standing up in her seat.

“You know,” Orin called over to the other jeep. “It’s pretty pathetic when you have three men over there capable of killing this damn thing and yet you’re gonna make a woman do it.”

“What did you say?” Gojyo growled.

“You heard me, water sprite!”

“Oh, don’t you DARE start calling me that too!”

Naora had enough of this and jumped up into the air. Her axe caught the monster in the chest but before a serious blow could be dealt, the bird pulled back and fled.

“Good job, Tiger,” Amira grinned, rubbing her hair when the woman sat back down beside her.

“It got away though.” Naora pouted.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Arryn told her friend.

“Yeah…” She then gave a smile as a little head poked out of her bag. “Goku! Did you have a nice nap?” The baby monkey gave a grin and jumped out onto the girl, making sounds and grins.

“Monkeys? Really?” Orin commented. “You’d think a Tiger would rather eat them than love them.”

Aurora gave a small grin. “Indeed.”

“Thank you so very much for saving me when I was in danger. I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t of run into you guys.” That girl they saved, Houran, began.

“Think nothing of it,” Gojyo told her. “Least we could do.”

“Is your home nearby?” Hakkai asked her.

“Yes, it is. I say that, but it’s actually my master’s residence.”

“Your master? Gojyo repeated. “Lucky bastard.”

“Yes. His mansion lays on the other side of the suspension bridge up ahead. You can’t miss it. I’m afraid there’s a little to offer, but at least let me thank you.”

“Do you have food?” Goku asked.

”Of course.”

“How about a bed and a warm shower?” Gojyo grinned.

“Yes,-” 

“It’s not necessary,” Aurora cut her off. “We’ll drop you off and then be on our way.” That sent Goku and Gojyo into a roar

“Hey, boss-lady said no,” Orin commented. “You would think that you idiots would learn to follow her by now.”

“True, but I am a bit hungry myself,” Arryn commented.

“And a warm bed does sound really nice.”

“Oh yeah?” Gojyo asked, leaning on the edge of the green jeep.\

“Yep.A nice, single bed in a room all by myself. A good night’s rest sounds amazing right now.”

“Ha! No fun for you tonight, Gojyo.” Naora chuckled.

“Do what you want,” Aurora turned her head. ~Just don’t come crying to me for help~

“Sakura,” Naora had leaned forward to the woman in the front seat. “If you want us to leave, I can knock the men out and we can drag them behind us.” She glanced at Amira and Arryn. “Them, too.”

Aurora gave a small smile. “Let them do what they want, Naora. They will reap what the sow and eventually learn when to listen to me. Just be patience and relax with what you can. Tonight is going to be a long night.”

_You're picture perfect blue_   
_Sunbathing on the moon_   
_Stars shining as your bones illuminate_   
_First kiss just like a drug_   
_Under your influence_   
_You take me over you're the magic in my veins_   
_This must be love_

“Looks like we just missed them.”

“Well, that’s what they get for moving in without waiting for our orders.”

“They were completely wiped out.”

Kougaiji gave a sigh and took a few steps forward into the battleground. “He wasn’t the type to attack on his own like this.”

Prince Kougaiji reached the height of 5’11’ and looked around the age of 19 but was well over 500. His held long, garnet hair and venomous violet eyes. With tan skin and three, claw mark-like tattoos on his left cheek, he was dressed in tan pants and an unbuttoned, short, long-sleeves shirt with a white sash and his collar. Silver bracelets lined hung on his wrists, around his neck, and matching earrings joined the pack.

“Yes, but it is easy to anger the group so perhaps they started it this time.” 

He looked at the woman that had spoken, his anger slipping away. 

She was a Youkai as well and the same age as he at the height of 5’8’. Dressed in a pair of black shorts, she wore a short, one long-sleeved black crop-top with matching bracelets to Kougaiji’s. 

The other three of their little Squad was there as well. Yaone, in her white and purple outfit, Dokugakuji in his pants and shirtless attire, and then Lirin in her yellow top and her pants on one leg long and the others short.

“There’s nothing else we can do here,” Kougaiji sighed. “Let’s go back.”

“Brother! What’s that?!” Lirin cried out, lifting a finger. There was an outline of some type of bird against the red moon.

“What do you make of that?”

“Hey, man, it’s awfully big.” Dokugakuji commented.

“You don’t think it’s after us, do you?” Kougaiji asked.

“Who cares?” Lirin replied. “I don’t like the look of it so let’s just wipe it out and be done with it!”

“What should we do?” Yaone questioned, worry in her voice.

“Just stay back,” Corell took a step forward, her hand going for her whip as the creature decided to dive down at them. “I’ll handle this.”


	3. The Empty Mansion

"I swear to God you morons embarrass me to no ends!" Orin’s eyes traveled around the table as the group sat there at Dougan Manor, eating the food that Houran had brought for them. And with this group, the sight of food never changed. Goku going crazy and Gojyo picking fights (this time by knocking Goku out of his chair) 

“You know, I am getting rather sick of all the fighting.” Amira hung her head. “Can’t they go a little while without doing so? A day or two would be a blessing.”

“It would be a miracle,” Naora sighed as she gave her pet a piece of fruit. “But with the two of them, we know it’ll never happen.”

“Yeah, same with Orin and Arryn, huh?”

“Oh, don’t even compare us to them.” Arryn grunted. 

“Yeah, only Arryn’s the annoying one.” Orin joined in.

“What did you just say?”

“It seems that this is going to happen until this is all over, isn’t it?” Hakkai asked, giving that helpless smile as the four continued to argue. 

“It appears so.” Naora sighed again.

Sanzo took a drink from his beer and glanced at the woman that sat beside him as she rubbed her left temple, grinding her teeth. “Are you getting a headache?”

“No, I’m getting sick. Sick of this!” She reached over and grabbed Orin and Gojyo by the ears, ripping the two separate arguments apart. “If the four of you don’t stop it right now, I’m going to beat the hell out of you! Now please, just eat!”

The group fell silent as the eating resumed; except for Goku. He sat in his chair, looking ashamed. “I’m sorry, Sakura.” The Priestess raised a brow and looked at the small man before having to fight a smirk.

“Just eat, Goku.”

Sanzo was silent for a moment before taking a glance at the woman that was watching them eat. “Still haven’t seen your master. Why is that?”

“I’m afraid that he’s not feeling well,” Houran answered. “So he turned in early.”

“What a shame,” Hakkai commented. “I do hope he’s not ill.”

“I’m afraid so.” She hung her head a bit.

“This is quite a nice house you got here.”

“I agree, please tell me that there are others here,” Arryn joined in with a smile. “Why don’t they join us?”

“There were some here at one time. He comes from a very powerful family served by hundreds of attendants but now, it’s just the master and myself.”

“Then he must be quite old,” Amira commented.

“No, actually, he’s very young.” Houran smiled.

The red-head frowned. “Is that so…” She sat there for a moment, watching the young woman before slowly pushing her plate back as she and Hakkai continued to speak about the meal. She then leaned over to Aurora. “Cold we possibly be thinking the same thing right now?”

“And just what is that?” The Priestess asked, crossing her arms.

“That we’re walking into some sort of trap?”

Aurora closed her eyes. “Why do you say that?”

“Because this girl is a half-breed that lives with a young ‘master’ and dyes her hair.”

“You dyed yours, didn’t you? What makes that seem like a trap?”

“Call it…woman’s intuition.” She whispered. “After dyeing your hair for so long, there are little quirks that others can see; especially after you did it yourself. Besides, who has green hair?

Aurora gave a sigh. “You’re getting stronger, Amira. I’ll give you that.

“If I’m right, then shouldn’t we just get the hell out of here? I mean if you know then Sanzo knows as well, right? Why are we just staying here?”

Aurora gave a grunt. “Ask your little friends.”

“So, just going to stay here for a little fun, huh?” Amira grabbed her glass of wine. “This ought to be fun.”

After they were finished eating. Houran led them outside into the garden where they would be staying. There were several different houses in the garden; six of them. 

“I have prepared separate guest houses for you, but I’m afraid that some of you will have to share one.”

“I’ll room with Naora,” Amira grinned.

“Aww, why don’t you come board with me?” Gojyo asked, slipping a hand around her shoulders.

She shrugged his arm off of her. “Because I’m afraid that you’ve already had your breast and thighs for the evening, have you not?”

“Oh God, not this again!” Gojyo grunted, slapping a hand to his face.

“Don’t worry dude,” Orin clapped his buddies back. “You’ll get used to dealing with that sooner than you think.”

“Sadly, that doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Me and Orin will share a room,” Arryn smiled, Meika on her shoulder. “Unless my brother would like a room to himself.”

Orin looked surprised for a moment before giving a grin. “Well, aren’t you sweet tonight, sis. No thanks. I’d rather you room with me instead of being stuck with one of these filthy mongrels.”

“Well I’m not boarding up with any of you guys!” Gojyo claimed.

“Yeah, neither am I!” Goku pointed at one of the small houses. “I want that one all to myself!”

Houran gave a chuckle. “I want to thank you all for saving my life earlier tonight. I’m eternally grateful.” 

Sanzo just stared at her. “Sure.”

“No problem.” Naora grinned before walking after Arryn. “Now, let’s go take a bath!”

“Yes, a hot bath does sound good, doesn’t it?” Arryn grinned.

“That and some porn would be really good,” Orin sighed, walking after them.

“And he just has to ruin it,” His sister hung his head.

“If you feel like changing your mind, Amira, then you know where to find me,” Gojyo called to the red-head, walking off to his own guest house; Goku followed after him.

“Then should we retire as well, Hakuryu?” Hakkai smiled to his dragon, walking off his own way.

“I hope you sleep well tonight,” Houran gave a bow to the two priests that still stood there. “Pleasant dreams, Priest Sanzo, Priestess Sakura.”

Aurora moved past her for a moment until they were out of earshot. “How did she know that I was a Priestess?”

Sanzo paused beside her, closing his eyes. “You know as well as I do that there’s something going on here.”

“So does Amira,” Aurora commented. “And if she does, then I’m sure Arryn and Orin do as well, if not close to doing so. Which means that Hakkai and the others aren’t far behind.” She crossed her arms. “We never get a break.”

“A break, huh?” Sanzo gripped her wrist and began to pull her behind him. “I’ll give you a break.”

_Boom clap_   
_The sound of my heart_   
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_   
_Boom clap_   
_You make me feel good_   
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

“What? No tub? Really?”

“Aww, that’s no fun,” Naora sighed, hanging her head.

Amira placed a hand on her head and rubbed her hair. “Don’t worry; you can have it first. I’ll lay here and read while I wait.” 

Naora didn’t argue and dragged herself into the bathroom, shutting the door. Amira took a moment before jumping on the bed, giving a huge sigh of relief as her head hit the pillow. “Oh, God, kill me now and don’t ever let me leave.” She grinned. The bed just seemed to shape itself around her body, giving her the firmness and the softness everywhere that she needed after these long days of being cramped up in the back of a jeep and fighting everything that came across their path.

 _~When all of this is over, I will be so glad to just return to Houmei and her father and return to my little dinner job…~_ As she thought that, though, a different thought came to her. When all this was over what was going to happen to their little group. _~We’re all going to go our different ways, aren’t we? Sanzo and Goku will go back to the Temple and Hakkai and Gojyo would turn back to the home the duo lived at before they left for the journey. Aurora and Naora will no likely go off on their own again and Orin and Arryn would follow after the Priestess, no doubt.~_ Or would they? To be honest, Amira had no idea what any of the five of her little group would do. They traveled together even before this damn trip in India. Would they stay together like that like they always have since they found each other? It was a nice dream, but maybe the others would go with them. _~Like I said,~_ she sighed, rolling on her side and closing her eyes. _~Nice dream~_

Things were silent for a moment until she felt a hand began to slid up the side of her leg. She jumped and rolled over, ready to beat the hell out of the freak who was touching her before she gave a growl and a soft shove. “What the hell, Gojyo? You can’t just sneak up on people like that!”

“I couldn’t help myself,” The red-haired man grinned, drawing circles on her leg. “You didn’t think that I would stay away, did you? Not with a nice room like this. It’s close to the palace bed I promised you, don’t you think?”

Amira snorted and crossed her arms. “Nowhere close thigh-boy.”

“Aww, don’t hold that over my head, Amira,” Gojyo told her. “What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?”

“I could think of a few things, but I’m not sure we should do that with Naora in the next room,” Amira giggled to herself. Maybe spending the night in Gojyo’s room wasn’t a bad idea after all-

“But why leave?” Gojyo asked, rolling on top and pinning the woman beneath him. “Make her leave. She can have my room. Or maybe…she’d like to watch.”

_No silver or no gold_   
_Could dress me up so good_   
_You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_   
_Just tell me what to do_   
_I'll fall right into you_   
_Going under, cast a spell, just say the word_   
_I feel your love_

“Oh God, this bed is amazing!!! We need to take this thing with us when we leave tomorrow, Arrie!” 

The young woman hid a chuckle and turned back to the window, trying to ignore the sight of her brother rolling around on the bed. Earlier he had been happily talking about stripping down to the nude if only his sister wasn’t here with him. Arryn had made a comment about going to go share Hakkai’s room but that easily shut her brother up. Orin liked Hakkai, no doubt, but what brother would like to think about a man sharing the bed with his sister? Especially when she was your twin? Take away her boobs and she was practically you.

 _~Oh God, now I’m going to have nightmares about Hakkai’s fingers~_ He shuddered, coming to a freeze and staring at the ceiling. _~Ew~_

“There’s no moon.” 

Arryn’s comment made her brother look at her. She was standing at the window, staring out across the lake. “What was that?”

“There’s no moon,” She repeated as she turned to look at him. “There’s a reflection of it on the water’s surface but no actual moon in the sky.”

Orin was silent for a moment before giving a curse. “I should have known that this was too good to be true.” He sat up again. “I’m sure Aurora knows already.”

“And she wouldn’t say anything about it?” Arryn asked her brother.

“Arrie, its Aurora. She’s always been like that.” He stood up. “Should we go find the others? Or just wait it out?”

“Let’s go find Hakkai. I’m sure he knows something about this too, don’t you think?”

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out soon if he doesn’t already,” Orin rolled his shoulders. “You go get Hakkai and I’ll go grab Amira and Naora. I don’t know what these weirdoes have planned for us but I’m sure not gonna just wait here to find out.”

Arryn was silent for another moment before nodding her head and reaching for the door. “Will you be okay?”

“Of course,” Orin stood up himself. “Don’t worry about m-” He was cut off by knocking on their door. They shared a silent look and Orin reached for one of his swords as Arryn gripped the handle and slowly pulled the door open.


	4. Sibling Surprise

Sanzo clicked his lighter, lighting the cigarette that hung from his lips as he sat there on the bed. He had dragged Aurora to the empty room and claimed it as their own. He had nearly physically shoved her into the bed to get her to get some rest. Almost every night he knew that those nightmares made sleep nearly impossible for her and with the less sleep she had the angrier she got. Nova and Nera’s voices originally kept her nightmares away but lately it hasn’t been working. 

Aurora had gone over them with him time and time again. Horrors of what had apparently happened to the group when they lived in heaven. Horrors of her father and her mother. Even things that didn’t even make sense to her. Just everything. Sanzo hated seeing her like this. He wanted so hard to try and find an answer to her problem but nothing seems to have worked. Nothing so far, anyways.

He ran his hand over her hair, smoothing it back from her soft face. He wanted a way that he could save her…

There was a soft knock on their door. “Pardon me.” Hakkai’s voice came to before the door was pushed open. Turning from Aurora’s sleeping form, Sanzo calmly lifted his gun, pointed at the door from the top of his knee.

“I don’t recall saying you could come in,” The Priest commented from around his cigarette.

Hakkai tossed his hands up with a smile. “But I’ve already come inside, so what’s done is done, I’m afraid.” Sanzo pulled the gun back and Hakkai closed the door. He took notice of the sleeping woman on the bed beside the blond man. “Is she all right?” He asked, moving over to sit in the chair that Sanzo had previously left.

“No, not really.” Sanzo answered him, trying to keep his voice low. Hakkai stayed silent and the priest sighed, giving him the answer he was waiting on. “Her nightmares are getting worse the closer we get to India.”

“Could it be because of what happened as Meikishi Temple?”

Sanzo closed his eyes. “Perhaps. I don’t have the answers; yet.”

Things fell silent.

“What do you make of it?” Hakkai decided to change the conversation.

“Make of what?” Sanzo blew smoke from his mouth.

“This palace. It’s a little odd, isn’t it?”

“It sure took you long enough is something that I would like to say but seeming as how I only figured it out because of Sakura, I can’t really talk.”

“So she does know, huh? Then why didn’t she say anything about it?”

Sanzo was silent for a moment. “It’s a full moon tonight, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” Hakkai nodded. “Do you remember when you first noticed that it was gone?”

“Who knows?” Sanzo shrugged. “I’m pretty sure that is was noticeable up until when we entered the woods, but I can’t be sure.”

“Which means that the giant bird that had attacked us had something to do with it,” Hakkai sighed. “Had we already been enlisted to play this game at that point?”

“Might have started even before that,” Sanzo nodded.

“I suppose it is conceivable that Gyu-Maoh’s people have something to do with luring us here.”

“I suppose. Either way, what we do know for sure is that whoever it is that brought us here is our enemy.”

“Our enemy? And how can you be so sure about that?”

“Anyone who get’s in our way become our enemy,” Sanzo closed his eyes. “And they’ve just gotten in ours.”

Things were silent for what felt like hours and as Sanzo took another drag, Hakkai looked back up at him. 

“So you just want to sit here and do nothing? I’m sure there could be something we can do to prepare for them. At the very least we can gather everyone into one place.”

“You got to be kidding me,” Sanzo scoffed. “The last thing that I want to see is their slumbering faces. No thanks. I have all I need to keep my worries down for the night,” He closed his eyes. “We’ll both sleep much more soundly tonight just like that.” Things were silent for a few moments longer. “I’m going to turn in. You’re inane babbling is about to drive me completely out of my mind.”

“All right, all right. I can take a hint.” Hakkai sighed, pushing himself up from his seat and turning to the door.

“And one more thing,” He glanced back at the priest on the bed. “I don’t care what happens; don’t wake us up until morning. I’ll kill anyone who enters this room, no matter who it is.”

“I understand,” Hakkai nodded. “Goodnight.”

“Hakkai,” He paused again at the woman’s voice calling from the bed. He glanced at her and gave a soft smile. _~I should have known she’d be awake~_ “I can trust you won’t fall for any other foolish traps of this Dougan bastard, can’t I?”

“Of course you can. Pleasant dreams.” He closed the door silently behind him.

“I thought I told you to get some sleep.” Sanzo grumbled at her. 

“I really can’t with you sitting there growling at someone.” Aurora rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

He took a breath. “I’ve been thinking. Maybe Naora’s voice would be a good idea.”

She glanced at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Naora is one of the Five Sacred Creatures, isn’t she? Wouldn’t her voice be able to calm you down like Nova and Nera?”

Aurora turned her head and glared at the blond beside her. “I already have a bird and a dragon singing in my head; I don’t need a damn cat, too.”

_You are the light and I will follow_   
_You let me lose my shadow_   
_You are the sun, the glowing halo_   
_And you keep burning me up with all of your love_

“As soon as I saw that jeep, I knew it would be you! Long time no see, right guys?”

“H…Hazel…” Arryn’s eyes were wide, staring at the silver-haired man they hadn’t seen in almost five years. 

“Hey, big sister.” The man grinned happily.

Hazel looked to be in his early twenties with silver hair and a set of blue eyes. About 5’7’ in height, he held a slim form with a western black hat with matching robes and a white cape-like collar that comes out to two points and white gloves. He has a pendant around his neck that looks like a six-pointed star.

Orin stared at the man, his mouth falling open as he stood there. “Bullshit.”

“I’m afraid not, Orin,” Hazel moved on into the room, take a glance around it. “This is where you came after our last little meet-up? I’m surprised, Orin. I was expecting something much better from you two.” No sooner had those words flooded from his mouth had Arryn’s fist been slammed into his face. “My, my, Arryn,” he rubbed his jaw. “I’ve missed you as well.”

“That’s what you get for trying to kill Amira last time, you bastard! Do you have any idea what Aurora will do to you if she finds you here!? And This time Orin and I won’t stop her!”

“Ah, yes, your delectable little priestess. Do tell, where is she?” Hazel asked with a smile.

“Really?” Orin asked, tilting his head at his brother. “You know, for a while there, I thought you were gay, Hazel.”

“Yeah, and Sanzo will kill you if you even try.” Arryn grunted.

“Her and the Priest, huh?” Hazel gave a grin. “Now isn’t that something?”

Arryn stared at her brother for a moment. “Are you feeling okay, Hazel? Where’s Gat? He’s normally with you, isn’t he?”

“Gat?” Hazel raised a brow before giving a nod as he dropped down onto the bed. “Ah, yes. Well, he’s a bit contained at the moment, so-”

“Hazel, I swear to God if he touches a single hair on one of their heads,” Arryn moved forward but Orin placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Arryn. Gat wouldn’t do that, now would he, Hazel? Not even if you told him to.”

“Of course not,” Hazel grinned, giving a wave of his hand. 

Orin gave a huge grin and watched as his sister moved over, plopping down beside their younger brother. “To be honest, it was a little different without you there with us, Hazel. Have you decided to join us this time instead of trying to make a fight with us because of who we travel with?”

“I suppose I am,” The silver haired man sighed. Orin watched as he took his hat off and ran a hand over his head. “You see, all of this is just…finally wearing down on me, I’m afraid. I’ve been following you guys for a while now. I’ve been watching, waiting for a right moment to ask but I didn’t want to approach you all when you were together. I figured that now would be the best time since the two of you were separated from the rest of the group.” He took a breath and stared up at the ceiling. “To be honest, all this hunting and fighting has worn me down. I just want to go back home and start over again, be normal, I suppose you would say. Return West. Go past India and just go back home…but I’m afraid…no, I’m sure that I wouldn’t be able to go without you guys.” He looked between the two of them. “What do you say? Can you guys return with me?”

Arryn had to admit that she was a bit shocked. She wasn’t expecting that answer.

Orin took a step closer, arm crossed. “How did you know that we were going to India?” 

“Brother, who doesn’t know you’re headed to India?” Hazel replied. “You have left quite the trail to follow; then again I suppose you weren’t trying to hide it, were you?”

“No, I suppose not.” Orin agreed. “But still…how did you find us when the path to get here is blocked?”

Hazel pulled a shocked face. “Wha-” His voice was cut off as one of Arryn’s knives was shoved through the back of his throat; Hazel’s body disintegrated into dust.

“Stupid bastard,” Orin growled. “Who does this Dougan freak think we are? We’re not dumb enough to fall for something like that.”

Arryn glared at the dust as she stood up from the bed, slipping the knife back into the holster on her leg. “I’ll kill him.”

Orin blinked. Dougan had just made a very, very big mistake. Using the form of their brother like that in an attempt to kill them was a completely bad idea. Though Hazel was their brother, he was also their enemy, but using him like that…

“We need to go find the others and kill this bastard so we can leave,” Arryn told him. 

“I agree, but we’re sticking together, got that?” Orin told her. “So, which one is closer? Do you remember?”

“I think it was Amira and Naora; maybe. Whoever it is, is going through just about as much as this shit as we are,” She kicked at the dust; then a grin popped out across her face.

Orin raised a brow at his sister. “What the hell are you smiling at?”

“I’m interested in seeing what this bastard plans to use on Aurora.”

Orin glared at his sister. “How could you even think about that at the moment?”

“You’re just as curious as I am, Orrie, I’m not stupid.”

Orin grinned and turned to the door. “Damn right. Let’s go get the best seats; I don’t wanna miss the best part of the show.”


	5. Romance Sucks

“What did you just say?” Amira had pulled back from Gojyo, propping herself up on her elbows, staring into the half-breed’s face in disbelief and disgust. “Did you seriously just say that to me?”

“Oh, come on now, don’t tell me you’ve ever thought of it,” Gojyo grinned at her. “Not with any of them?”

“Any of them what?” She growled.

“Please. Are you telling me that not once have you ever thought of having a little bit of ‘fun’ with those lady friends of yours?” Amira stared at Gojyo with a look of utter disgust as he just continued to talk. “I mean, Arryn’s hot and Naora’s adorable but the Priestess? Damn. There are definitely some things that I would love to do with her. The two of you together would create such a-” He stopped talking as Amira slid out from underneath him. “Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to this crap coming out of your mouth.” She grabbed her bag and began to dig through it. “Just get out of here before I force you out.”

“Aw, do my words offend you that much?” Gojyo asked, still lying on her bed. 

“You really are that stupid, aren’t you? What, did you drink something at dinner or get high off of something?” Amira hissed at him. “What makes you think, that even for a single moment, that I would even consider doing that?”

“Well, don’t you owe me?”

“Owe you? For what? If anything, you owe me, pervert!” Amira growled at him. “Why are you still here? Get the hell out of our room!"

“Why are you so upset over this?”

“You really are stupid, aren’t you, Kenren?!”

“Kenren?” Gojyo raised a brow. “Who’s Kenren? Is this someone that I should know about?”

“Are you kidding me?” Amira looked at him like he was an idiot. “We’ve gone over this a thousand times, Kenren…” Her voice failed for a moment as she let the information sink in. “Never mind,” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter anymore,” She gave a smirk and turned to face him again. “Not for you, anyway.”

“Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?” Gojyo asked her.

“Oh, I think you know,” Amira told him, sliding down on the edge of the bed again. “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

“Of course not,” The man replied with that smirking tone of his. She felt him move up behind her on the bed, his arms winding around her waist. “I know what you need.”

“Oh you do, do you?” She leaned back on his body. “And why don’t you show me?”

There was a chuckle. “As you wi-” Gojyo’s voice was cut off as one of her blades was shoved up through the bottom of his mouth. 

“Stupid fucker,” She hissed, knocking the body off of her and letting it roll to the floor.

“What the hell, Amira?!” Naora’s cried out as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom. “What did Gojyo do this time?”

“It’s not Gojyo,” Amira sighed, staring at the body for a moment before it disintegrated into dust. “We got problems, Naora. We’re not gonna get some sleep tonight.”

“I thought not.” The girl sighed, tossing her towel from her hair. “So, how bad is it?”

“Not sure yet but with the balls to try and trick me with a moron like that, I’m not sure if the guys stupid or just bored.” Amira stood up. “Let’s go get the others and get out of here, shall we?”

_Boom clap_   
_The sound of my heart_   
_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_   
_Boom clap_   
_You make me feel good_   
_Come on to me, come on to me now_

The gunshots went off, penetrating the window over Aurora’s head, waking the woman up again. ~What now,~ she grumbled to herself, opening her eyes. She went to push herself up but Sanzo placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her down as a pair of hands waved in the window.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your fire, hold your fire! It’s just me, Sanzo!” Gojyo called out, his head poking up.

“I don’t care who you are,” The priest replied, loading his gun again. “If you come in here, I’ll shoot you. I told you that we weren’t to be disturbed until morning.”

“Dammit,” Aurora growled, slipping from the bed. She grabbed that Lavender robe of hers and pulled it on, taking a seat at the desk.

“No one bothered to tell me about that!” Gojyo growled, ripping the window open.

“Well now you know!” Sanzo growled, firing a few more shots at him.

Gojyo slid down against the wall, dodging the shots again. “Hey, hey, watch it! I’m injured here! For crying out loud, would it kill you to show a little sympathy? I’m dying over here.”

“Oh, we’re not that lucky,” Aurora grunted, scribbling something down in that notebook of hers. 

“I cherish your compassion, Priestess.” The red-head hissed back.

“How are we supposed to know you’re the real Gojyo?” Sanzo asked him.

“But I am the real one! Whether I say it or not!”

“Well, that does sound like something Gojyo would say.”

“Of course I’m Gojyo! Who else would I be? The imposter is…the imposter is Hakkai.”

Sanzo had moved up to the window, sitting on the window ceil as he pointed his gun down at the wounded man. “Are you trying to tell me that it was the fake Hakkai that gave you that wound?”

Gojyo looked up at him. “I’m not telling you anything,” He replied. “That’s the way it happened to me.” Sanzo just stared at him so Gojyo hung his head. “Ah, to hell with it. Whether you get killed or whatever, it’s not my problem. What do I care? All I’m saying is just watch out for that guy; that’s all. He’s bad news.”

Aurora gave a frown, but didn’t turn from her seat as she continued to scribble in the notebook. She didn’t want to put up with this. Hell, she would rather deal with Kougaiji and the others right now then put up with crap like this.

“So, how long are you planning to stay out here?” Sanzo asked after a few minutes of silence, holding his hand out to the red—head beneath his window.

“Oh? So you’ve finally come around, have you? Thanks, man,” He said as he was helped to his feet. He gave a small laugh, scratching his head for a moment before Sanzo pointed the gun to his face, a tight grip still on his other arm. “Hey! I thought we moved past this! What the hell’s your problem?”

“Dumb bastard,” Was Sanzo’s answer. “You screwed up. Cut the funny Gojyo act.”

“What are you talking about? Do I look like a phony to you?”

“Yes,” Aurora answered, not even bothering to look over her shoulder.

“If you are Gojyo,” Sanzo glared at him. “Why did you take my hand?” The man began to stutter. “What were you going to do if I were an imposter?”

“I don’t know what you’re asking me.”

“The real Gojyo would have no way of knowing if I was really Sanzo and if she was really Sakura, now would he? You’ve already been tricked by an exact look-alike of Hakkai, right? There’s no way the Gojyo I know would leave himself open for another attack.”

“Hold on, Sanzo! Wait!” 

The gun went off, forcing the body back to disperse into nothing as it landed on the ground.

“Great,” The Priest growled. “How many more of these am I going to have to shoot tonight?” 

“As many as that moron sends,” Aurora answered him, finally standing from her chair and moving to the pile of clothes she had stripped off earlier. “I say we just get this finished and get the hell out of here.”

“But you need to sleep.”

“Well, with you firing off that gun of yours every hour, I’m not going to get any so let’s just get this over with.” Shoving her shoes on, she glanced at the priest as he stood as well, pulling his robes back on.

“I guess you’re right,” Sanzo sighed.

“Go save your pets, and I’ll go save mine,” Aurora told him.

“Meet in the middle?” Sanzo asked.

“Oh, is the dear priest Sanzo worried for me?” She asked him.

“As if,” The blond replied, opening the door. “Just don’t die on me.”

The Priestess gave a smirk as she pulled her black jacket up over her red top as the door shut behind the man. “Not until you do.” Tossing her bag over her shoulder, she left the room. 

_“Be careful, Sakura,”_ Nova’s voice sounded to her. _“This man, whoever he is, has literally destroyed this entire area and taken over.”_

 _“And that girl, Houran,”_ Nera decided to add. _“She’s being used against her will.”_

“Is there any way that we can save her?” Aurora asked them.

 _“No, I’m afraid not,”_ Nova replied. _“Other than setting her soul free to be with those she lost.”_

“Is that so…”

“Sakura!” Naora’s voice cried out. Turning from the water she had paused at, she saw Naora and Amira running towards her.

“Stop right there.” The firm voice made both of them freeze. “How do I know that you’re the real ones?”

“But…but Sakura,” Naora looked hurt.

“No, she’s got a point,” Amira agreed. “But how do we know you’re the right one yourself?” She thought for a moment. “What’s your real name?”

“My real name?” Aurora repeated.

“If you’re the true Aurora, then you know what I’m talking about.”

 _“Your heavenly name, Priestess,”_ Nera told her.

“Ayomi Iren,” The Priestess answered. 

“All right then,” They turned at Orin’s voice to see him and his sister moving up beside them. “Need I bring out the names Chiharu and Yasuhiro as well, Teruko?”

“I believe that settles it all,” Aurora told them.

“Did you guys get attacked as well?” Arryn asked them.

“In a way,” The Priestess replied. “Tried to use Gojyo on us before Sanzo shot him in the face.”

“Funny,” Amira snorted. “Bastard tried to use Gojyo on me as well.”

“Ha, we go the worst,” Orin locked eyes with the Priestess. “He brought dear little brother in for us.”

“He used Hazel?” Naora asked in shock.

“Gat’s not somewhere around here, is he?” Amira asked, looking around the area.

“No, I doubt that he is. I mean, he would have come right for you if he was, don’t you think?” Arryn replied.

“Unfortunately, I believe that to be true. Besides, Gat’s never far from Hazel.” Orin sighed, rubbing his chin. “Just what does this bastard want with us?”

“I don’t think it’s us that he’s after; not literally, anyway.” Naora answered this time.

“Oh? And what makes you say that?” Amira asked her.

“I’m not sure but that name, Dougan, I think I’ve heard it somewhere before. I think this guy might be after Sanzo more than anyone.” She scratched her head. “God, this is why I hate my brain. It can never give me the answers I want!”

“Yeah, nothing wrong with that comment,” Orin sighed, hanging his head for a moment. “So, what do we do now?”

“What can we do?” Amira crossed her arms.

“Well, we could find the others,” Arryn offered up. “Might not be the move we need but getting the real ones clumped together would settle at least a little stress.”

“She’s got a point,” Naora agreed.

“I don’t think that we’re going to have to worry about that for too much longer,” Was Aurora’s reply.

“What do you-” Amira’s question was silenced at the sound of an explosion behind them.

They turned and watched as the castle above them continued to blow up and two forms, Sanzo and Goku, began to run towards them, fleeing from the explosion. 

Orin grinned. “Now comes the fun stuff!”


	6. Dougan’s Secret

“These paper airplanes…” Aurora looked around them all as the orange objects floated down towards them. Holding her hand out, she caught one, memories of Koumyo and her younger years with him flooding through her head.

“Goku, are you alright?” Naora asked, running to the two of them.

“Do you know who it is?” Arryn joined in.

“I think that’s the least of our problems now,” Amira sighed, watching as the orange origami turned into zombie-like forms.

“Oh, gross! These are nasty!” Goku cried.

“So that’s his game,” Sanzo commented. “He’s using the paper airplanes as talismans for shikigami.”

“Hey, Son Goku,” They all turned to the voice to find a man standing above them. He was tall and thin with long red hair and dressed in an outfit that Aurora actually liked. “Tell me, will you be able to protect him? Will you be able to protect my Master Sanzo from all these Youkai?” As the words left his mouth, the creature rushed forward to attack. Naora and Amira joined in the fight but the other trio just stood there.

“YOUR Sanzo?” Orin called up to him. “What are you? Gay?”

“Sure seems like it,” Arryn agreed with her brother.

“Sorry pal, but church-boy belongs to this lady right here and there’s no way possible that you’ll be able to beat her to take him.”

“Is that so?” Dougan asked, grinning down at them.

“You damn right. You couldn’t even kill us so what makes you think that you’re even 1 percent of her power?” Arryn asked him.

“Speaking of that,” Orin growled. “That was a pretty shitty move you pulled, trying to use our brother against us! I’m gonna make you pay for that!”

“Yeah, what you pulled on me was crap too, you freak!” Amira joined in, knocking another shikigami away. “You didn’t honestly think that I would fall for that crappy Gojyo-wanna-be, did you?”

“Yes, well, you are the only one I couldn’t not find information on,” Dougan grinned at Amira. “Nothing. I was surprised. You’re just like a spirit that appeared out of nowhere and so that’s why I used Sha Gojyo on you. Believe me, your teasing him was clear enough for me to realize there was a more intimate relationship between the two of you.” He then turned to the others. “But you, Arryn and Orin Grouse. I was shocked to find you traveling with this group. To think that the siblings of the infamous Hazel would be traveling with Youkais while he slays them? I wonder what he would think…”

“Quite frankly, that’s none of your business,” Orin growled at him. “But I can tell you one thing; little brother’s not gonna like hearing about a moronic Youkai using his form in battle. Oh no, not at all.”

“It’s a shame that they’re really not here, now.” Arryn admitted. “I would love to see what he and Gat would do to you.”

“What the hell have you been talking about?” Goku growled, finally taking his crack at the freak above them. “Why the hell would I need to protect Sanzo when he’s more than capable to protect himself?”

“Maybe because he’s gotten his ass wounded and almost died multiple times this entire journey?” Orin mumbled; Sanzo glared at him before firing off a few more shots.

“Ha,” Naora grinned, glaring at the man that now floated to their right. “Your little Shikigami game didn’t work, did it?”

“Give it up already, you pathetic, incompetent chimp,” Dougan blew Naora off completely. “You’re useless!”

“Very few people can call me that and live to talk about it!” Goku growled at him.

“Yeah!” Naora agreed as the monkey on her shoulder gave a sound of agreement. 

“Come on, Master Sanzo. This is embarrassing.” Dougan sighed. “Why don’t you just admit that you made a mistake and ask me to come along with you on your journey?”

“What the fuck?” Orin raised a brow. “Is that what this has all been about? Seriously?”

“Dude, that’s just pathetic,” Arryn shook her head. “And to think, it’s all for ass-hole priest over there.”

“Be quiet!” Dougan growled at her. “Do not offend Master Sanzo like that!”

Amira blinked and looked at the blond next to her. “What the hell did you do to this poor guy, Sanzo?” The man didn’t answer her.

“Oh, are you being shy?” Dougan had turned back to the priest. “You need not overextend yourself. I’m willing to overlook everything. All you have to do is ask and I’ll join you.”

“Sanzo!” Goku growled.

“Don’t fall for his trick, Genjyo!” Naora told him.

Sanzo just stared at the man for a moment with that plain look on his face. “Not a chance.”

The man pulled back in shock. “Did you actually say no to me?! Is that what you said?!”

“Does he need to repeat it?” Aurora asked, placing a hand on her hip. “We could spell it out for you, but I think your ego would be too big to comprehend how stupid this whole idea of yours was.”

“I’d sooner bite my tongue and kill myself than do what you want.” Sanzo told him.

“Oh…I see…” His head hung for a moment. “Then I shall give you death, just as you wish!” He gave a snap of his fingers and floated back again as more zombie popped up. At that moment, though, Gojyo’s chain appeared and wrapped around his body, announcing the arrival of the wounded man and his companion.

“Oh man,” Gojyo tsked. “You’re all grown up, but you’re still a brat!” The redhead grinned. “You have seriously got to get laid, man.”

“Gojyo?” Dougan sounded shocked to see the man still alive.

“And yet, you seem very good at rubbing people’s nerves the wrong way,” Hakkai sighed. “Perhaps I really was correct in calling you a mentally deficient, cross-dressing freak show with a bird fetish.”

“Where the hell did that come from?” Amira titled her head to the side.

“Wait, you guys actually know this loser?” Orin demanded.

Naora thought for a moment before slapping a hand to her face. “Why didn’t I see it before?” She asked herself. “I knew I had heard the name before. I told you that I had…somewhere.”

“Who is he,” Naora?” Arryn asked, knocking a few more zombies away.

“It’s the brat that the temple assigned as Sanzo’s assistant! Followed him everywhere like a little weasel,” She answered as Hakkai and Gojyo knocked the freak into the water. “I thought that he was crazy before, but it seems that he’s just gotten worse.”

“You all better be the real thing,” Gojyo hissed at the group before them. “You guys are bad enough all ready.”

“Not as bad as a pervert!” Goku hissed.

“That doesn’t even deserve a comment,” Aurora told him.

“And what about you two?” Sanzo called to him. “You have some proof you’re the stupid originals?”

“Maybe you should perform a full body cavity search, Buddah,” Gojyo grinned, propping an arm up on the shoulder of a smiling Hakkai. “Or better yet, send the babe next to you; I’m sure she’ll be able to tell you if I’m real or not.” Amira gave a laugh.

“It sounds like everyone’s the real deal,” Hakkai smiled. “Probably.”

“Yeah, well, that bastard’s coming back for more,” Orin commented, watching as the water began to boil. 

“I wonder what would make someone totally obsessed like that.” Goku sighed, staring at the bubbling water.

“Obsessed, I can understand,” Gojyo commented. “But to get all worked up over a guy like Sanzo?”

Sanzo turned to glare at him, his gun lifted. “Would you care to repeat that to my face?”

Gojyo lifted his hands as Hakkai tried to calm the priest down. “Now, now.”

“Ah, shoot!” Goku then cried. “He’s still got eight hits on me!”

“You let him get that many on you?” Orin asked the short man. “Dude, you suck.”

“Hey, he had me chained to a wall! There was nothing I could do!”

“Dude, you let him chain you to a wall? You really suck!”

“He was disguising himself as Sanzo!”

“You fell for that? “You really, really suck!”

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

Arryn knocked both of them out of it. “Try and save your problems with each other for later, will you? We still got this moron to deal with.” She shoved a thumb over her shoulder as Dougan popped out of the water, clearly pissed off.

“Is he more tenacious than we expected or what?” Gojyo sighed.

“You guys were weak in finishing him off,” Sanzo told the duo behind him. “Weak!”

“Goku, please make sure to pay back you debt in full,” Hakkai grinned.

“Awesome!”

“Please, he got you chained to a wall, monkey-boy. Leave this fight to a real man,” Orin told him, moving forward.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!!!” Goku roared, following him.

Dougan’s laughter caused them both to stop and watched as he began to unzip his clothes.

“Ahh, Dude! What the fuck!? I was only kidding about you being gay for the priest but damn! I see that I was right!” Orin cried, shielding his eyes.

“I have become so disillusioned, Master Sanzo,” Dougan called down to them. “You chose them? Three, worthless misfits, who combined, couldn’t equal the power I possess?! And then you join with even more and still you refuse me?!” Ripping one of his sleeves off, they saw that there was an orange origami airplane imbedded into his chest. 

“Fool!” Sanzo hissed.

“Just like that other guy; Rikkudo,” Amira sighed, shaking her head. “I swear; some men are stupid.”

“Some?” Aurora asked her.

“All you do is just lick each other’s wounds!”

“Dude, my tongue don’t go anywhere near these idiots,” Orin told him. “So stop acting like a pussy and get down here so I can beat the hell out of you and continue on our journey!”

“None of you have a chance to make it all the way to India!” Dougan replied before roar ripped through him and he began to change, pumping up in muscles.

“Ugh, it’s gonna take more than just eight licks to take care of him.” Goku groaned.

“That may be, but at least he’s a lot better looking than he was before.” Gojyo replied.

“I beg to differ,” Amira commented. “He was a lot better looking that before he transformed.”

“You can’t actually mean that!” Gojyo looked at her in shock.

“And what if I do?”

An idea then popped into Orin’s head. “Aurora, couldn’t one swing of Nova take care of this jerk?” Orin asked the Priestess. “Seriously, a Sacred Creature without their powers being sealed,” He turned his head. “No offense Naora,” He looked back at Aurora. “Should handle this in no time. I’m sure even Nera could take this loser out.”

“Oh, there’s no doubt in my mind that Nova or Nera could take care of this in moments,” The Priestess told him. “But how is Kouryuu supposed to learn his lesson if I were to take care of it for him?”

Orin gave a grin. “Such a wicked woman, Aurora. God, why can’t I have you?”

“’Cause you’re not good enough,” Naora replied. 

“What? And the church-boy is?!” Orin growled.

“Nope, he’s not either!” Naora grinned. “Only Konzen is!”

“Who the hell’s Konzen?!” Orin growled, leading into a fight with the tiger as the others all sighed. 

_~Sometimes,~_ Arryn hung her head. _~I wonder if my brother just plays stupid or if he really is.~_


	7. Women without sleep are scary

“If you won’t have me, then I’ll just have to accomplish the Sanbutsushin’s mission on my own, after I’ve killed you all!” Dougan’s speed was amazing, but they all moved out of the way.

“Hear that, Sanzo? What a swell guy,” Gojyo began. “He says he’ll do the pain-in-the-ass mission for us.”

“Of course there’s still the little matter of killing us first,” The Priest replied. “And I’m not in a very obliging mood.”

“Nah, me either.” Orin and Gojyo agreed.

“At least it’s getting a little interesting!” Goku grinned.

Dougan turned is head to the monkey-boy. “You’re just putting up a front.”

“You lived at the temple with Goku and you say that? How dumb are you?” Naora asked, taking a step forward.

“Stand back, Naora,” Goku placed himself in front of the tiger. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Aww, isn’t that sweet?” Arryn grinned, looking at the smile on Naora’s face as she watched Goku fight. 

“Uh, I doubt that’s what we should be signaling to at this moment,” Hakkai said, scratching the back of his head. 

Dougan was fast, dodging nearly every blow that Goku struck out at him.

“In the end, you’re just a dull, witless primate. You’re attacks are useless.”

“Don’t call me that!” Goku’s fist was caught in the humongous hand of their enemy.

“Is that all you can do? How can a scrawny, little weakling like yourself become one of Master Sanzo’s followers?!” He tossed Goku aside like he was a rag doll.

“You bastard,” Gojyo glared at Dougan. “The only one who’s allowed to beat the tar out of him is me.”

“You’re just an emasculate man who has a problem with how I toss his monkey,” The man moved to the red-head next.

“Come and get it, big boy!” Gojyo growled.

“You know, I know that this is a serious situation,” Orin began. “But that was a good one.” Even Aurora had to give a chuckle; it was quickly cut off by Gojyo’s cry of pain.

“Gojyo!” Amira and Naora moved together. Amira shoved Dougan backwards into a true whack from the side of Naora’s axe, sending the man flying and away from the group.

“Bad move, dude,” Orin called out to Dougan as he stood back up. “You’ve pissed the ladies off.”

“No, he pissed me off the moment he tried to use Gojyo to trick me,” Amira roared as Hakkai moved to help Gojyo to his feet.

“Or how about when he thought that I would fall for that fake Hazel?” Arryn stepped forward with the other two, her face set.

“Aren’t you going to join in on this?” Orin glanced at the priestess behind them.

“Why should I?” Aurora asked him.

“You know,” Naora began, calling over her shoulder. “I heard that he had tried to use Priest Koumyo’s form to trick Sanzo earlier, didn’t he, Genjyo?”

Sanzo gave a frown. Only he and Goku had been there for that. How did she know? 

“Yeah, he did. So wha-” His voice came to a stop as the older woman shoved past them, a set look on her face.

 _~Nice work, Naora!~_ Amira gave the little tiger an appraising look. 

They had learned a little while ago that Koumyo Sanzo, the man that had raised Aurora and Sanzo, wasn’t actually Aurora’s older brother, but her father instead. Just imagine that one of the two people she hated more that the world had always been by her side, instead of leaving her like she had believed. Even taking his name in vain would piss the Amejisuto Priestess off; and this fucker had made the mistake of impersonating him. 

“Aren’t you a feeble bunch? What do you women think you’re going to do to me?” Dougan laughed at them. “Is this the best you can do? I think I’ve more than proven myself.”

“How so?” Sanzo replied, lighting a cigarette. “They still look alive to me.”

Dougan’s mouth dropped open. “How long must this persist? It’s obvious these fools are not my equal!”

“I think there might be on little problem with your Centro-thesis, genius. I had never chosen any of these guys. The Sanbutsushin suggested that the Priestess there and I take them along.” Sanzo’s words brought a shock to Dougan’s face. “It’s not like this journey was ever planned or anything; even from the beginning. It just happened that way.”

“Yeah, I guess it did, didn’t it?” Amira chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess we haven’t planned a single thing on this trip, except maybe meeting up with Orin and the ladies along the way.”

“Yep, that’s was the only thing, wasn’t it?” Arryn thought aloud. “At least until we get to India, anyway.”

“I just happened to be bored out of my freakin’ mind,” Gojyo admitted. “So I decided to tag along. And boy, am I glad I did.” He dropped his arm around Amira’s shoulders.

“Yeah, you better be.” She smirked at him.

“I don’t care where we go,” Goku decided to grin, joining the group again. “I’m along for the ride.”

“These guys may be dumb, but they’re all my friends,” Naora admitted. “And always will be.”

“It can’t be!” Dougan cried, gripping at his head. “Are you saying that this was all for nothing?!”

“Well, that about sums it up.” Sanzo answered him.

“Then why did I do all this?” Dougan backed up. “Why did I go through all this trouble? Was it all for nothing?”

“Pretty much,” Orin grinned at him. “But I’m afraid that it’s not gonna matter for too much longer.”

“Huh?” Dougan lifted his head. 

“Well, you’re about to die, you see?” Orin and the others stepped out of the way to show Aurora. 

Now dressed in her formal attire: those white robes with the cherry blossoms fluttering on the edges, those white boots, and then there was the golden headdress across her forehead with the large amethyst jewel in the middle of it with several more littered across the rest of the gold before it disappeared into her long hair with the two golden cords hanging down to her elbows. She stood there, two fingers raised up to her lips and she quietly muttered something under her breath.

“This Priestess here doesn’t like it when you offend her; especially in the way you did by using her father’s form in a shikigami spell,” Arryn was grinning herself. “If you wanna pray, I’d do it now.”

Dougan stared at them for a moment before beginning to back away. He didn’t get two steps before he bent over, clutching at the airplane in his chest, crying out in pain. The air around his feet began to pull up and they felt his power getting stronger and stronger.

“Uh-oh,” Hakkai glanced at the Priest behind him. “Is this her or the Shikigami spell firing back?” The man before them cried out of a burning inside his body and watched as the airplane disappeared into his body.

“A little of both, I think. The burning inside his body has to be Nova,” Naora told the man behind her. “I can feel him. But the Shikigami…I think it’s trying to fight back.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about,” Orin crossed his arms behind his head. “She’ll kill him in no time.”

“Or make him suffer by prolonging the fight,” Arryn glanced at Aurora; her eyes were closed as she continued to chant. “She could finish him in seconds.”

“Aurora wouldn’t torture someone like that,” Amira retorted. She then paled and glanced at the Priestess herself. “Would she?”

“Would she?” Gojyo repeated the question, looking at Sanzo this time.

“Why ask me?”

“Because she’s your girl!” Goku cried over Dougan’s cries for help.

“Holy shit,” Gojyo’s voice dragged their attention back to Dougan; his body now looked like claws were trying to rip out of his chest. “She is. She’s torturing him.”

“Note to self; don’t piss Aurora off when she hasn’t had enough sleep the night before.” Hakkai said with a worried grin and head-rub.

“Sakura’s not been getting enough sleep?” Naora and Goku both looked more worried about that then the guy that was continuing to scream before them. “What’s wrong with her? We need to do something!”

“We’ll worry about that later,” Hakkai commented. “Look; it’s Houran.”

“Hey, wait are you doing?!” Gojyo called out. “I told you to get out of here.”

“I am one of Dougan’s shikigami,” The girl called out. “My body is no longer my own. The more pain he’s in, the closer I am forced to come to him.”

“Stay out of my way, little girl,” Aurora’s voice made them all look at the Priestess as the woman took steps forward as Dougan was forced to his knees in his own screams and blood as the wounds continued to appear on his body. “Since I do not possess Nonea, I cannot keep what remains of your soul safe.”

Nonea…Naora recognized that name. That was the name for the Turtle of Peace and Serenity. Another of the Sacred Creatures; another of her sisters.

“What…what will happen to me?” Houran asked the woman in white.

“You will die. I can’t give you your body or family back. You will remain here as a ghost once he dies.” Aurora answered her. 

“Then please,” Houran took another step forward. “Please send me to my family!”

“Wait a second,” Gojyo cried out. “You can’t just kill her!”

“Didn’t you hear her?” Orin asked the man beside him. “There’s nothing that she can do. She either remains here as a ghost or goes to her family. Which do you think she wants?”

“The choice is yours,” Aurora told the girl, ignoring the argument behind her. 

Houran stared at the older woman for a moment before running forward, wrapping her hands around her. They all watched, over the cries of Dougan’s pain, for as long as they could as Aurora and Houran stood there, holding one another. Then a bright, white light began to emit from Aurora’s body and they had to close their eyes, turning away. And then it was gone; just like the feel of Dougan’s power and his screams. Turning back all they saw there now was Aurora in her usual black and red outfit, a hand on her hip as she turned to face the group behind her.

“Still as badass as ever,” Amira grinned at her friend.

Aurora couldn’t help but give a smile at the praise. “Can we leave now?” She asked in a pleased voice.

“Badass,” Gojyo had to agree.

“But freaky,” Hakkai nodded, staring at where Dougan’s body had been.

“Just don’t ever piss her off that bad,” Orin told them. “And there’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“Sakura,” The Priestess looked down at Goku. “Is it true that you’ve been having problems sleeping? Is there anything that I can do to help you?”

Aurora stared down at him for a moment before placing a hand on his head. “Just continue looking after Naora and Sanzo for me, okay?”

Goku gave a grin. “I can do that.”

“You promise?”

“I promise!”

“Well, what do you know?” Hakkai turned to the sunrise. “It’s already morning.” The two dragons gave happy chirps, pleased that the horrid night was finally over.

“Wow, the sun’s so big!” Goku grinned, looking at it himself. “It’s bright, too.”

Gojyo walked up beside him. “Would you look at that? It’s gonna be another beautiful day.”

“I can see that,” Orin grinned.

“Hopefully, we won’t get attacked again today,” Amira sighed.

“Same here,” Arryn gave a smile. “A day or two without anything else bad happening would be great.”

“Yeah,” Naora nodded. “I think we deserve a little break or vacation, don’t you?”

“Hey,” Sanzo’s voice made the group turn to look at the two Priests; Sanzo was holding a thumb over his shoulder, pointing in the opposite direction. “West, not in the East. Or did you forget that we’re supposed to go that way?”

“Let’s go guys.” Aurora smiled.

Orin gave a shocked gasp as the dragons transformed. “Is that an actual, true smile, Aurora?”

She placed a hand on her hip. “And what if it is? Does it bother you that much?”

Orin looked surprised for a moment before giving another grin of his own. “Not at all.”

After loading up their Jeeps and setting out now that the barrier was down, Hakkai had paused on the bridge for some reason and Arryn turned to look back at them. “What are you guys doing?”

“Looking at the map, of course.” He called back.

“No need to worry about that,” Amira told him. “Let’s just get out of this damn for…” Her voice faded at the sight of another paper airplane soaring across the blue sky above them. Aurora gave a smile as her father’s face passed before her eyes again before turning her head away. She could hear Goku and Gojyo starting their daily shouting about breakfast and whatnot.

And then came the shouts off the four men behind them as the bridge snapped from Goku’s jumping around and the other five turned to watch as the green jeep fell into the river below, Hakuryu transforming to save himself.

“Should we help them?” Naora asked, listening to Sanzo beat the hell out of Gojyo and Goku as the others all laughed.

“Nah, leave them down there for now,” Orin grinned, leaning down to get a better look. “Maybe they’ll finally learn to stop being so annoying.”

Amira lifted a leg. “Then maybe you should join them.” Kicking Orin down to join the other men below them, the girls all laughed even harder as Orin got dragged into the fight for falling on top of Sanzo.

“To be honest,” Arryn wiped her laughter tears away. “I’m very glad that those five bozos are here with us.”

“Yeah,” Amira agreed. “It just wouldn’t be the same.”

“Not in the least.” Naora agreed herself. “And I bet they agree with us being here as well, don’t you think, Sakura?”

Aurora gave another chuckle herself. “We make one hell of a fucked up family.”


End file.
